The Story Of Alternate Fallout
by SpringTrapPlushTrap
Summary: In the universe of the fallout games, another vault was created, secretly, vault 212. This is the story of some of its dwellers. (This is a story about me and my friends.
1. Chapter 1

(Spring's Pov)

I woke up to the sound of an explosion near by, then I got blinded by the radiation alarm.

"Everyone get down!" Came a voice on the intercom of the vault, "you know it's been so long since vault

212 was attacked i almost forgot about raiders" I mumbled to my self. I looked around for my emergency

Rad-away, "of course its all the way over on the desk" I grumbled. I dashed to the desk, reaching for the

Rad-away, but just as I reached the door, a baseball bat swung in and knocked me out...


	2. Chapter 2

(Shadow's Pov)

*Thunk* I looked up from under my bed when I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. I looked

around the room for anything shaking, that would indicate a earthquake, but nothing was shaking, so it

must of come from somewhere else. I crawled out from under bed, and checked my closet, in case my

stuff had fallen down from the shelf. As I peeked inside, a pile of my shirts and pants tumbled into

me, knocking me down and burying me."oof, that hurt" I whimpered before climbing out of the pile.

"I should probably check on Spring, see if it came from his room" I thought to my self. I dashed to my

desk and grabbed a stim-pack and a dagger, then rushed into Springs room. I stood completely still as I

saw a raider holding spring over his shoulder. I threw the dagger into the raiders right lung, and rushed

the raider, jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Parker's Pov)

"Parker! Come here i need your help!" Shadow yelled from another room. With out responding i rushed to

Spring's room,"whats wrong with him?" I asked,"he got knocked out by a raider, I don't know why" she

responded. I froze when I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I slowly turned around to see a creature

coming our way,"Shadow you better see this!" I shouted, Shadow turned to look out the

door,"DEATHCLAW! HIDE" she yelled. *Pew* A red laser flew past my ear and hit the deathclaw in the

eyes, blinding it. I turned around to see Spring, holding a laser pistol, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

I asked, suprised, "I took it from the armory, in case of raiders" he replied, calmly. Spring tossed me a

pistol, and tossed shadow a sawed off shotgun,"aim at its head with the pistol, shoot the chest with the

shotgun" he commanded. I aimed my pistol at the deathclaw's right eye, and fired, penetrating its brain.


	4. Chapter 4

(Otter's Pov)

*thump,thump, RAWR* I jumped up under my bed and banged my head against my bedframe, "OW!" I

quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I looked up from the floor and saw a deathclaw charging into

Spring's room. I flung out from under my bed and grabbed Shadow's sheriff hat and sunglasses, and ran

towards Spring's room. Once i reached the door I threw the hat and shades to shadow, then dove under

the desk. *Bang, Bang, Pew* Bullets and lasers flew past me and hit the deathclaw. *Chch, Bang* A

shotgun hit the deathclaw from behind, distracting it long enough for the others to reload. *Bang,Bang,

Bang,Pew* all 4 guns fired at once, killing the deathclaw. Spring suddenly started laughing, "great timing

Eli."


	5. Chapter 5

(Eli's Pov)

"yes it was, wasn't it" I said, looking at the dead body of the deathclaw. *Bang Bang, Thump Thump*

a vent in spring's room collapsed down and hit the floor, and someone dropped down with it, wearing

some messed up costume. *pew, pew* Spring fired at the figure with his laser pistol, almost killing it. I

ran over to the figure and took of its mask, "Oh my G-" I stopped mid word, when I realized who it was

"its danny, you shot him." I looked back at Spring who had a smug look on his face. "He deserved it"

Parker said. *tick tick tick tick* I turned to see katara standing In the door way, holding a c4, "I

Found this in the elevator, we cant get out that way, there's only one way out, the air vents"

(MWAHAHAHA, the evil cliffhangers are real)


	6. Chapter 6

**MWAHAHAHA!** **cliffhangers have been real,** but **now I'm done with evil ones, for now...,** (Katara's Pov)

"what about the bomb?" Parker asked, obviosly scared, "we put it in the overseerer's quarters" suggested

otter. "No we can put it in **Danny's** room, he's dead now anyway" Spring said with a raspy voice,"no I don't

like that idea" I commented. Spring jumped up and walked towards me, "THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! ITS

OUR ONLY CHANCE!" He reached for the c4, "Spring it's not right!" Otter shouted. Spring looked back for

a second, distracted, in that moment I shoved spring away from me. "Fine we put it in the water filter

room" Eli said. Parker shrugged "fine with me", I turned to the location of the water filter room. "Lets go

then, were running out of time" Spring flung forward and grabbed the bomb, "I'll take it there." "No

spring" I grabbed it away, and ran to the water room. "Everyone out through the vents to the overseerer's

quarters, it's our only way out" i heard Eli shout.

(Ok Last evil cliffhanger, for now. I would like everyone to know, katara makes it out.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Epic's Pov)

"don't leave us!" I shouted to the others as spring started to shove parker into the vent, "oh ummmm" Eli

started. "Sorry we forgot about you, there's a freaking C4!" Shadow finished for her, "There's a what

now?" Jake asked, "Jake I've said this once before and I'll say it again, this is not the time to be hoplessly

idiotic" Spring shouted to him. Collin grunted, "douche", I turned to look at him, "this is not the time!"

"Agreed, we gotta get out!" Otter yelled, Spring nodded to Parker, who was above him in the vent, "Hurry

everyone to the vent!" Spring, shouted. I rushed over to him and started climbing after shadow. After

everyone got in spring climbed in and sealed it. Parker lead the way to the overseer's room, "here we

go!" Parker said looking back, "Kick it open!" Came the voice of spring. As soon as spring said it, Parker

kicked open the vent cover, "everyone out!" I slowly crawled out behind shadow. As soon as everyone get

out, spring went to the console and entered in a code and pressed a button. Suddenly the desk started

moving to reveal a stairway leading to a hallway. "WAIT FOR ME!" Katara ran into the room. "Your ok!"

Scott shouted, and hugged her. *whapoosh* spring smacked Scott away from katara, "no hugging yet,

we still gotta escape!", Scott stumbled back and rubbed his face, " I'll get you back for that!" Spring

laughed, "GUYS! LETS GO!" I shouted, "Ok!" Eli said as she lead the way out.


	8. All Characters

Hi this is spring, the creator of this story, and I wanted to share all of the characters with you guys real quick before I start chapter 8, so here they are:

Spring,Shadow,Parker,Otter,Eli,Epic,Cherry,Meow,Katara,Leah,Creeper,Scott,Collin,and Jake. That's everyone I have in the story. Thank you for reading my story, you will be seeing them all again in chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 8 & 9

Before the chapter begins I want to explain that I have combined chapter 8 and chapter 9 to equal it up for chapter 10, so now let's begin the chapter

(Cherry's Pov)

I followed behind Eli as we walked down the hall way to a heavy door, "Ready?" Eli asked everyone, "Yes!"

we all shouted to her, she just nodded and hit the button to open the door. We walked through the door

to another room, "The vault door" Spring said, "I forgot about it, to tell the truth" Parker replied. Eli

flipped the switch to open the door, *creek* the claw-like machine dropped from the ceiling and grabbed

the door, then twisted it and pulled it back. "COME ON!" Eli shouted as she charged out the door.

Chapter: 9

(Meow's Pov)

A blinding light hit us as we left the vault, "I CAN'T SEE!" Jake yelled, *whapoosh* *thud* I turned around

to see Jake on the floor, and spring holding his hand, "really spring?" I asked, he looked at me and

just shrugged. Jake stood up, "I STILL CANT SEE!" He yelled, "dude open your eyes" Parker said, "oh"

Jake mumbled embarrassed. "HELP!" said a muffled voice infront of me, I turned to see Scott being

dragged away by a raider. Katara ran after him, but before she could reach him an explosion sent her

flying backwards. "SCOTT! NO!" She screamed, and started crying.


	10. Chapter 10

(This chapter is split between two people, Collin and Creeper, Enjoy)

(Collin's Pov)

I ran and helped katara up, "don't worry we will find him!", Spring shook his head, "it's to dangerous, we

would all be killed instantly" *BOOM* The vault exploded behind us. "We need a place to set up camp, if

we want to survive the night" shadow recommended, Eli nodded "she's right" Katara looked at them then

to me, "what do you think?" I thought for a second, "I think we should go find him, we might need his

help." Spring looked at us, "no we need to get to a safe place" Creeper grunted "we don't want to run

into a deathclaw again, do we?" I shook my head, "no we don't" "Then it's settled we go find a safe place"

Leah said. That night Katara came up to me, "we must go get him!" I nodded, "we will take who ever will

come with us" Parker turned to us "I'll come" "Me to" epic whispered. "Then we leave" Katara said, leading

the way.

(Ok so Chapter 11 will be another two part chapter, Jake and Leah, then chapter 12 will loop back to

Spring, and the group will meet a very important character, and in chapter 13 there will be another 2 part

chapter and the people that left to find Scott, will meet some friends, you'll have to wait and see who

though)

(Creeper's Pov)

The next Day

"Yawn, that was the best sleep I've had in days" I said, "what? We were in the vault the last time you

slept" Eli said to me, "I know, it's just that I could never sleep in the vault, I felt clostraphobic." "Shut up

you two we need to get going" Spring commanded, "Why?" I asked, "Katara, Collin, Parker, Epic, and

Jake, are gone" shadow told everyone, "Uhg, it doesn't matter right now" Eli said. "They must of gone to

free Scott" cherry recommended, "ok well even if they did they won't find him, he could be anywhere"

Meow responded. "Grrrrrr" Came a voice from behind us, We all turned around to see a group of ghouls,

"Are you serious right now?" Spring said, as he pulled out his laser pistol. *Pew Pew Kachew*

(Oh you thought I wouldn't put an evil cliff hanger? TOO BAD! Thanks for reading the fanfiction so far, It's

been fun writing these for you, well we will see what happens in chapter 11, oh and btw Jake saw them

leave and followed them)


	11. Chapter 11

(Leah's Pov)

I flung to the floor just in time as a laser flew past over me and hit one of the ghouls in the head, *Chch,

Bang* Eli fired her shotgun at the ghouls. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Spring shouted, as he pulled out an

odd looking rifle, *zzzzzz, POW* a lightning bolt shot out of the gun and killed the ghouls, but at the same

time sent spring backwards, "Are you ok?" I asked, Spring just nodded. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Shadow

asked, "it's a tesla rifle" spring answered. "We better get going" Creeper suggested obviously scared,

'where to idiot' I thought to myself. *BARK BARK* I looked around for where the sound came from, "no

fudging way" spring said, I turned to look at what he was looking at, "Hi there" the figure said.

(Oh yes that person, it's kinda a surprise that I can't wait to put into the story, anyway onto Jake, and see what is going on with the others)

(Jake's Pov)

"Where are we going?" I asked, "STOP ASKING THAT PLEASE!" Parker yelled at me, I looked down at the

ground, "OHHH A PISTOL!" I exclaimed as I leaned down to pick it up, "a revolver?" Katara said, confused.

"How does this work?" *BANG* I accidently pulled the trigger, Parker reached over and took it, "no gun

for you!" He said, "Hey look there's a vault over there!" Epic pointed out.

(Sorry this Pov was so short, I am a little out of ideas today)


End file.
